


Balcony talks

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i needed it so i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: Lena tells Kara something and Kara tells Lena something





	1. Chapter 1

Kara walked into her apartment and flopped down onto the sofa groaning. She had just recovered from an attack from a huge ass alien, she returned to stop a bank robbery much to the dismay of J’onn and Alex who said she was too weak. They were right, the criminals escaped and Kara was angry about it. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose but a knock on the door interrupted her two moments of silence. She shot up and began discarding her super suit in a rush. “Uh hold on a minute!” she yelled as the top of the costume got stuck on her head. After ripping it off, rather painfully Kara would add, she threw on a jumper and trousers and opened the door smiling as if nothing happened. 

“Rough day?” Kara was surprised to see Lena standing on the other side of the door smirking at her.

“Me?”

“No the other person standing at the door,” Lena teased. Kara giggled slightly and adjusted the glasses on her face.

“Just a day like any other, Snapper breathing down my back.”

“I like your jumper,” Lena said casually walking pass Kara and into her apartment placing her bag on the kitchen table. Kara looked down at what jumper she was wearing and began to blush, at the rush of getting clothed she had put it on backwards and inside out. She quickly corrected it and turned back to Lena who laughed. “That hasn’t made it any better.” Kara frowned and looked down once again. Much to her luck it had been the jumper Maggie bought for her after Kara told Maggie she was straight. Maggie laughed and simply replied _‘no you’re not.’_ Maggie was right. The jumper had the so-called heterosexual pride rainbow on it whilst underneath in big black letters it just read straight. 

“Uh . . .” Kara stumbled to find words.

“That jumper is absolutely abysmal, Kara. Please tell me you don’t think heterosexual pride is a thing that needs to be discussed?”

“What! No, no Maggie bought it for me for like, well for irony cos like . . . yeah.” Lena’s eyebrows shot up and Kara swore a small smile tugged at her lips.

“Ah, I see Detective Sawyer is one for the dry humour,” Lena smirked. “I don’t mean to barge in but I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Kara’s face must’ve revealed her mind went to the worst possible thing Lena could tell her as she reassured Kara it’ll be nothing bad.

“So is it serious enough for me to finally have another balcony talk, I always like it when they do that in the movies.” Lena shook her head smiling at Kara for longer that one would seem acceptable, but Kara just smiled back and raised an eyebrow.

“When can do it on your balcony if you wish.” Lena gestured over encouraging Kara to move first. Lena followed, it was dark outside so the city was quiet. A light breeze twisted its way through Kara’s hair, Lena watched as her hair began to slowly move along with the wind. It was peaceful, it was the most peace Lena had had in a long time.

“So, news?”

“The alien detection device-,” Lena heard Kara take a deep breath. Lena knew her stance on it. “-I’m not selling it on.” Kara’s head snapped to look at Lena.

“Why?”

“I still stand by what I said, humans have the right to know but, well there are humans that would use it for other things than just wondering if their friend isn’t from this planet.” Kara bit her lip, starting to feel guilty she still hadn’t told Lena about Supergirl. “So I decided until I can figure out a way to control the devices so that they’ll be used properly, it’s staying on the metaphorical shelf.”

“But you will still sell it in the future.” Lena sighed slightly and took a small step closer.

“Kara I need you to understand that I will make it so every alien that is here to help or just be a citizen is safe, but yes I will sell it. I am business woman after all. But I doubt it won’t be for years as if I am to sell it I will not do it at the cost of any alien lives. They are to be safe.” Kara nodded her head. She was bias, too bias about the device but she understood why so many people would want it, the good and the bad. Lena’s explanation put her mind at ease. Of course Lena would try to keep everyone safe. Lena is one of the kindest people she knew.

Kara thinks about every time someone has called Lena out for being a Luthor and her whole body tenses. The people think only about the name not who she actually is. They don’t think about Lena Luthor who tries her best to keep the safety of everyone near her in line, they don’t think about how she spends her weekends at children hospitals making the children smile through their childhood the way she couldn’t. They don’t think about the way Lena Luthor can look at someone with so much feeling that it makes bones ache, they don’t see Lena Luthor who put her life on the line, who put her own mother in prison to save the city. They don’t see a woman who is breaking inside every minute of the day with sheer loneliness and heartache. They just see another Luthor.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Kara feels a warm hand settle on her shoulder and she looks at Lena who is looking back at her as if the stars in the sky were captured in Kara’s eyes.

“Can I tell you something now?” Kara asked quietly. Lena nodded and moved her hand from her shoulder, Kara then took it into her own and gently pulled Lena back inside stopping her in the living room. “Will you wait here for two minutes?” Another nod. Kara walked into her bedroom and picked up her costume she had thrown on her bed to avoid being caught with it. She slowly began to put it back on nervously. She wasn’t afraid Lena would turn on her because she’s a Super and Lena is a Luthor, she was afraid the lie would cost her their friendship and Kara couldn’t bear that. She couldn’t bear it not seeing Lena smile again, or not hearing that laugh that could cure any disease. Kara took a deep breath and walked out and in front of Lena. She saw the sharp inhale of Lena’s breath and tried to stay calm. “Alex would kill me if she knew I was doing this but you mean too much to me to keep hiding this from you.” Lena looked at her silently for a bit and Kara help her breath.

“I always knew, it’s just . . .” Lena trailed off and a tear fell from her eye. Kara stepped forward wanting to wipe it away but she refrained.

“It’s just?” Kara prompted.

“You trust me enough to tell me.” Kara’s heart broke for Lena. No one has ever truly trusted her and Kara knows that.

“Can I uh, can I hug you Lena?” Lena exhaled deeply, almost in relief and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck who wrapped hers around Lena’s waist.

Lena held on so tight as if she was dying. Lena could count on one hand how many hugs she received. The first was a warm and loving hug from Lionel who welcomed her like she was his actual daughter. The second was cold and stiff, it was from Lillian when Lena had won a science medal at school. The third was from Lex, the last day she saw him sane. He hugged her with real love and the next she saw him he tried to kill her. Lena never wanted to let go of Kara in fear she would lose her too. 

When they did move apart they didn’t realise each other. Lena’s cupped Kara’s face and Kara rested her hands on Lena’s hips. “I don’t want to over step on ay boundaries but your eyes have the ability to make anyone get lost in them,” Lena whispered, almost embarrassedly. 

“If I say to hell with boundaries would you kiss me?” Kara smiled and Lena leaned in, wrapping her arms around Kara again and pressed her lips into hers. Kara shut her eyes and got lost in the feeling of Lena, her hands tightened on Lena’s hips and tugged her into her as much as she could eliciting a small moan from Lena’s mouth. They pulled back breathless.

“Can you go put your straight jumper back on, I think it’ll be funnier now.” Kara laughed and went to change out of her costume and walked back to see Lena sat on the sofa with a blanket. Kara watched Lena laugh at something that was on the TV and her chest swelled with every emotion in her body. Kara had always been aware of her feelings toward Lena but ignored the intensity of them and now she couldn’t because they were consuming her, and Kara couldn’t be happier about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im emo so this is fluff

Kara’s head was settled comfortably on Lena’s shoulder and Lena’s arm was around the Super’s waist, pulling them together so there was no room between them. Kara glanced at the clock which was nearing to 8 and sighed deeply. “What is it?” Lena asked.

“It’s almost 8.”

“Oh.” Lena was aware their evening couldn’t last the whole night as it was game night and the whole gang were coming round. “Guess that’s my cue.” Lena began to shuffle away from Kara and stood up but Kara quickly grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going anywhere.

“Can’t you stay?” Kara asked sheepishly. Lena tilted her head Kara who was looking at her with a shy smile.

“I fear I will ruin the family atmosphere. Plus, they don’t trust me as such, which I understand of course.” Kara released Lena’s wrist and stood up, retaking Lena’s hands in hers.

“To me, if you’re here, the whole atmosphere thing will be complete I guess.” Kara broke the eye contact and shrugged slightly in attempt to hide her bashful state. “Also they’ll trust you if I trust you and I trust you with my life so . . .” 

“You do?” Lena asked quietly.

“Well I mean yeah, like I mean you’re proper clumsy but clever so it sort of balances out.”

“I am not clumsy!” Lena protested. Kara began to laugh much to Lena’s chagrin.

“Yeah sure babe, not clumsy at all,” Kara responded sarcastically.

“Well you’re just as clumsy!”

“That’s just because earth is still new to me.”

“You’ve been here for over a decade!”

“Well decade shmecade. I’m known to be clumsy, what’s your excuse?” Their banter was cut off but an attempt to open the door and a light ‘oof’ coming from outside.

“Kara you never lock your door, are you okay?” they heard Alex yell from the hallway. Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara.

“That’s worrying, you should really lock your door.”

“I’m Supergirl, I don’t need a lock.”

“Alright Mrs. Ego,” Lena teased. “Now let me go open it with calmness and prestige.” She silently walked over to the door and placed a hand on the handle. “See, not clumsy.” At this moment Alex had whipped out her emergency key and opened the door violently, hitting an unsuspecting Lena down to the floor with a bang. Alex strode in, not noticing the CEO on the floor.

“Why are you laughing, Kara? Is something wrong?” Alex questioned. Kara was unable to reply as her face grew bright red and tears of joy escaped her eyes. Alex turned around to see Lena Luthor picking herself up from the floor and brushing herself down.

“Agent Danvers,” Lena greeted.

“Ms Luthor. What are you doing here?” Alex asked. 

“Currently looking for my dignity.” Alex looked confused at the statement.

“It’s on the other side of the world along with your, what was it- ‘Calmness and prestige?” Kara laughed. Alex just shook her head and slumped herself on the sofa watching her sister continue to laugh. When she calmed down she properly greeted her sister and asked where the rest were. After explaining Alex’s eyes shifted over to the other body in the room who was in the kitchen making herself a drink.

“You invited Lena Luthor to join us?”

“There is only one Lena, you don’t need to use her last name as well.” Alex frowned at her sister’s defensive tone. Alex was aware Lena wasn’t a fan of her last name but she was curious as to why Kara was always to hell-bent on defending the Luthor.

“Sorry. I mean just Lena.”

“I hope it’s not a problem Agent Danvers,” Lena says surprising the girls on the sofa and handing a beer to Alex. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable with my being here. If you have a problem I do wish you’d say and I’ll happily leave,” Lena continued sincerely.

“It’s Alex, please. And I have no problem, just curiosity, I apologise if it came of any other way.”

“No no, not at all. I just don’t want to intrude so if there is a problem please just mention it. Alex.” Kara’s eyes kept flicking between her sister and her date, girlfriend, person she kissed? Kara feared Alex would have a problem with Lena being here but they seemed to be getting on well and Kara relaxed. 

 

A few hours later everyone had arrived and they were halfway through a game of Cluedo which Winn had protested to on the grounds of “Maggie’s a detective this is so not fair.” The smirk on Maggie’s face told Kara that she had almost figured it out and Winn was right about Maggie being too good at it. Kara had only gotten what the weapon was. It was Lena’s turn and her facial expressions had not changed through the whole game. She rolled the dice and began to move to the middle. Maggie’s face visibly dropped when she saw Lena heading to the guessing spot. Lena looked up to Maggie and smirked at her before rattling off her guesses. 

“Ohh girl, this must suck for you,” Winn said pointing at Maggie. Maggie narrowed here eyes at Lena and then held out her hand.

“Well played, Luthor.”

“It’s just Lena,” Kara whispered harshly.

“And you Detective Sawyer. Whilst another game is being decided you don’t mind if I just take Kara away for a minute?” Everyone just waved their hands in acceptance whilst they looked over Lena’s Cluedo card for any clues that she cheated. Lena stood up and grasped Kara’s hand, leading them to the balcony.

“What’s going on, Kara?” Lena asked gently.

“What?”

“Something’s up?”

“Pfft.”

“It’s okay that they’re calling me Luthor you know.” Kara sighed.

“You never liked it though. I see how upset you get when people call you it and I just didn’t want them to upset you on your first family game night.”

“I didn’t like it when people were spitting it at me as if I were trash but everyone in there are saying it like how they’re saying your name. Maggie even just said it in respect.” Kara let her head fall.

“I’m sorry.” Lena chuckled and lifted Kara’s chin with her index finger. She leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from Kara.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kara’s lips twitched into a smile and she blushed. “You doing that for me, defending me, is not apology worthy. Thank you, it means a lot that you did it though.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her into a tight hug which Kara returned eagerly. “So first family game night, does that mean they’ll be others that include me?”

“I hope so.”

“I do too.” Lena pulled back and began to walk back inside; Kara stopped her quickly and pressed her lips to Lena’s before whispering, “You’re beautiful too.” It was Lena’s turn to blush as she headed back inside with a small smile gracing her face.

“We’re watching a movie instead now,” Alex told the two as they walked back to the gang. 

“Maggie’s still pressed that Lena beat her at her own job,” James smirked which earned him a nudge in his incredibly toned stomach. 

“What are we watching?” Kara asked.

“Welcome to the party, pal,” Alex responded grinning at Kara.

“YES!” she yelled in response and threw herself onto the sofa before grabbing Lena’s wrist and harshly pulling her down with her, resulting in Lena essentially landing in Kara’s lap. Lena smiled at the reporter who was smiling almost too much at the idea of watching a film about John McClane killing a bunch of German terrorists but it was endearing to say the least.

 

The credits rolled up the screen and Kara looked around the room where everyone had fallen to sleep. She looked to her shoulder where Lena’s head was resting and tried to keep in laughter as she noticed a small patch of drool that was coming from Lena’s mouth. She shifted which woke Lena and Kara quickly pressed a finger to her lips, silently asking her to be quiet. Kara stood up and before Lena knew it she was scooped up in Kara’s arms and being carried to the bedroom. She placed the Luthor on her bed and went back out to sort the rest of her friends out. She easily lifted James so he was resting on the sofa and put a pillow under Winn’s head along with a blanket. She also covered Maggie and Alex with a blanket but they seemed pretty cosy on the chair so left them. When she walked back into her room Lena was curled up in a ball beneath the duvet. Kara smiled at the woman and got under the covers with her; she led on her back and closed her eyes. She felt movement in the bed and then Lena’s arm wrapped around her waist and her head fell on her shoulder. Kara turned slightly so she could wrap an arm around Lena’s waist as well, her other hand began to stroke Lena’s hair softly as they both drifted to sleep. 

When Lena woke she stretched to the side to feel that the bed was empty. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before swinging her legs to the side and standing up. She staggered to the door to find Kara in the kitchen dancing to songs that blasted from the radio and the rest still in the living room with pillows over their ears to block out Kara’s god awful singing.

Lena made her way over to where Kara was over the cooker making pancakes. She quickly looked behind to see everyone had their eyes shut so she hugged Kara from behind and rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “Morning,” she mumbled.

“Don’t tell me you hate mornings as well!” Kara groaned.

“If I wake up with you every morning it might be different.” Kara smiled ducked her head away from Lena to hide her blush. She turned in Lena’s arms and placed her arms around Lena’s neck.

“You think?”

“Mhm.”

“Good. I also have an important question for you Lena Luthor,” Kara said seriously. Lena frowned and nodded slightly, encouraging Kara to talk. “Do you, Miss Luthor, want to dance with me to Dolly Parton?” Kara continued with a melodramatic tone. Lena threw her head back laughing making Maggie crack an eye open and smirk at the position Kara and Lena were in. The girls began moving to the beat of the song, both equally awful at keeping the rhythm, and giggling at each other.

“No,” Winn whined from the floor. “Not Lena as well.” Maggie chuckled and loosened herself from Alex’s grip, bracing herself for the chorus. Lena and Kara looked at each other and smiled brightly before belting out the chorus.

“WORKING NINE TO FIVE WHAT A WAY TO MAKE A LIVING!” 

Alex growled from the chair sat up glaring at the two women in the kitchen, or she tried to glare, she couldn’t when the sight was quite literally the purest thing she had ever seen. Her sister and a Luthor were holding each other’s hands and kicking their legs back and forth, laughing as they swung out of time. Alex turned to Maggie and they both smiled at each other before making their way to the kitchen joining them to dance as Joan Jett began to play. It wasn’t long before Winn and James were up to, all dancing and head banging to “I love Rock ‘n’ Roll.”

When they were all spent and sat at the table eating, Lena took time to think about where she was. She looked to Alex and Maggie who were laughing at something James had said at the expense of Winn who was frowning at James until James put his arm over Winn’s shoulders smiling. She then looked to Kara who was smiling like usual and Kara looked at her with some pancake at the corner of her mouth. Lena laughed brushed it away with her thumb. “Hey, I was saving that for later,” Kara grinned. 

“I’m really happy right now Kara,” Lena admitted for the first time in a long. If it was possible Kara smiled even more brightly.

“I’m happy too Lena.” They ignored everyone else at the table and rested their foreheads against each other, both content with where their lives were heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stared at a picture of lena for too long and decided shes been through too much and wrote this bit because she deserves happiness goddamit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy and sappy shit, its gross, i love it

“Huh,” Winn said aloud. “I didn’t see that one coming.” James and Maggie took their attention away from the two girls who seemed to be lost in their world and stared and Winn, both frowning.

“ . . . How?” Maggie said slowly. Winn almost looked embarrassed and shrugged, slightly cowering away from Maggie. James rolled his eyes and slapped him on the back of his head.

“Ow.”

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty Winn,” James said making Winn smiled despite the clear insult.

“Hey guys, you know we’re still here right?” Maggie said leaning over and waving a hand in front of Kara and Lena’s faces. Kara quickly leaned back and began to blush whilst Lena continued to look at her with a smile on her face.

“Heh, sorry . . .”

“Luthor will you stop looking at my sister as if you’re in some romantic film, it’s spoiling my breakfast,” Alex said with a mouthful.

“I’m not sorry,” she smiled back.

“Wait, so you all knew about this?” Winn piped up again. A chorus of “yes” went around the table making Winn frown.

“They were making out on the balcony last night,” Maggie mentioned.

“I didn’t think you guys could see that,” Kara said sheepishly.

“It’s glass Kara, no one needs x-ray vision for that,” James deadpanned. 

 

A few hours later the gang had left and Lena was sprawled out on Kara’s sofa scrolling through Netflix waiting for her to return after getting called out. One of Lena’s legs was thrown over the back of the sofa and the other was dangling onto the floor. She sighed to herself, not finding anything to watch she wondered whether she should go to work, despite it being her day off, just get things done. Her thoughts were stopped by a certain hero arriving home. 

Kara smiled at the relaxed woman on her sofa and squeezed her foot that was on the back of the sofa as she was walking pass, taking off her cape. “Someone’s made themselves at home.”

“Well what can I say; this sofa is comfier than mine.” Lena shifted backwards so she was leaning on the arm of the sofa and Kara settled between her legs with her head resting on Lena’s chest. “You okay?” Lena asked after feeling Kara go almost limp. 

“There was a close call with Alex, she was fine and I knew she was going to be fine but it’s just not good to watch,” she breathed out. Lena hugged Kara from behind and squeezed her tightly.

“I couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be to watch,” Lena replied softly. “But Alex could survive the apocalypse, not only that but she’d kick the apocalypse’s ass.” Kara giggled slightly, somehow comforted by Lena’s answer and then sighed. “What is it?” Kara turned so she could look at Lena.

“I’m confused because we’ve been, well us I guess, for two days, but it feels longer,” Kara admitted. “It probably sounds gross and sappy but I just do.” Lena smiled at Kara and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I feel it too. It’s probably because we’ve essentially been dating for the pass year just without the kissing,” Lena joked.

“I suppose I did ask you out for lunch and yell ‘it’s a date!’ when you said yes,” Kara chuckled.

“I was clearly too irresistible.” Kara hummed in response pressing her lips against Lena’s. Lena responded immediately by reaching her hand up to the back of Kara’s head almost pulling Kara into her even more. Kara shifted so her knees were on either side of Lena’s thighs and her arms wrapped around Lena’s neck. Lena’s tongue traced Kara’s bottom lip gently and Kara pressed into her even more, slightly moaning into the kiss. Lena moved them both and, not without a struggle, stood up with Kara wrapping her legs around Lena’s waist.

When they got to Kara’s room Lena carefully laid Kara down onto her bed, breaking the kiss allowing her to take a much needed breath. Lena then slowly crawled on top of Kara, smiling down at her and simply ingesting the beauty that was Kara Danvers; a reporter that flew into her life and turned it upside down before she even knew it. Kara gently ran her hands up Lena’s bare arms, shaking as she cupped her face in both hands. “I don’t know what to do,” she admitted embarrassedly. Lena leaned down and softly kissed Kara, tilting her head to avoid an inevitable forehead bump. “I’m nervous,” Kara said as Lena pulled back.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to-,” 

“I want to.” Kara cut off Lena. “I just haven’t done this before and I don’t want to mess all of this up.” Lena frowned at Kara, her arms were beginning to burn from holding herself up but she stayed in the position.

“Why on earth would you think that whatever might happen now could mess this up?” Lena asked in confusion.

“It’s no secret you’ve been with your fair share of ladies and I just thought if I’m not what you thought and what you want you might not want to be with me,” Kara replied quietly. Lena moved back to sit on her heels and pulled Kara up with her. She tried to formulate some words for a moment but she couldn’t find the right ones. 

“Kara I-,” she began before stopping herself to think. “It is truly baffling that you would think how you perform in bed would affect how much I like you Kara.”

“It’s just I don’t want you to think any different of me if I’m not good.”

“Oh goodness Kara, I don’t want to be your girlfriend just so we can have sex, I want to because of who you are you dummy! If being with you meant I’d have to tie my hands behind my back for the rest of my life I would go get the rope myself.” Kara looked at Lena with tears in her eyes, feeling stupid about her insecurities. Lena raised her hand and brushed a piece of Kara’s hair behind her ear again.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin the moment,” Kara sniffed.

“Oh darling no.” Lena kissed Kara’s forehead and rested her own forehead against Kara’s. “You must never apologise for being uncomfortable.” They both moved to lay on their sides with their legs tangled together, close enough they could feel each other’s breaths.

“You’re too good for me.” Lena scoffed. “You are. I wish people would see you the way I do.”

“Sometimes life isn’t fair.” Kara pouted making Lena giggle. “Turn that frown upside down missy. I don’t mind though.”

“You don’t mind what people think about you?”

“I use to, because I didn’t like myself, because I believed what they all said.”

“What changed?”

“Ready to get sappy?”

“Always,” Kara laughed.

“You were the change. You saw me as someone who deserved love, and you introduced me to your little family and so did they and that’s all I need. This family may be small, and it may be broken but it is still good, so good.”

“This world has a lot of good people in it; a lot of amazing people, but you Lena Luthor, you are extraordinary.” Kara smiled and then yawned as her eyes slowly began to close as if she couldn’t help it.

“I don’t want to go home tonight,” Lena told a sleepy Kara just before she drifted off.

“I thought you already were home,” Kara slurred before falling asleep with a soft smile on her face. Lena inhaled deeply.

“I suppose I am,” she whispered to a silent room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing this so Im lowkey milking it, hopefully you're enjoying it too  
> and yeh i got emo about lilo and stitch today so i put that quote in, im not ashamed


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a sad fic and needed to cheer myself up

“Jess, do you mind making sure Mr Wayne knows his way out,” Lena told her assistant as she gestured to the door letting Mr Wayne know he had bugged her enough and it was time to leave.

“Of course Miss Luthor,” Jess nodded. She smiled at her in gratitude. When her office door closed she sighed heavily and slumped into her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose attempting to relieve some stress the meeting she just endured had caused. The thoughts running around Lena’s head stopped her from hearing her girlfriend swoop in through the balcony doors.

“Lena?” Kara called. Lena proceeded to leap out of her chair in surprise at someone being in the room and smack her knee hard against her desk causing her to groan and grit her teeth. “I’m so sorry!” Kara apologised for making her jump and ran to Lena making sure she was okay.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Lena breathed out sitting back down.

“Are you actually alright?”

“Have I ever told you that I hate bats?”

“I can’t say you have actually,” Kara smiled.

“Well I do, they’re awfully irritating.”

“You get a lot of bats up here?”

“Of some sorts.” Kara looked at Lena as she shut her eyes and sighed again. Being a Luthor alone is tricky business, being a CEO along with that can hardly be refreshing for the mind. “I do apologise my love, I can hardly be good company right now.”

“It’s okay, I know how stressed you get,” Kara said gently. “I can’t stay anyway, I was going pass and just wanted to say hello and make sure you’re still down for game night tonight. Don’t worry if you’re too tired.”

“I shan’t ever be too tired for game night,” Lena smirked. Kara grinned at her and pressed a fleeting kiss to her cheek before flying to some unknown location for sure.

 

When Lena arrived at Kara’s there was no one else there but Kara. Lena walked in and placed her coat on the hanger. “Hi Lena! How was the rest of work?”

“Much less stressful, though I am to believe it was due to a visitor I had,” Lena grinned walking over to the kitchen where Kara is.

“Oh? Should I be jealous,” Kara smiled back. 

“Definitely,” Lena purred backing Kara into the kitchen counter and trapping her with her hands either side of her waist gripping the counter. Kara responded by wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck so their noses were almost touching. “She was beautiful, had the loveliest eyes I’ve ever seen and wow, you should’ve seen her arms. I almost asked if she had a licence for those guns.”

“I hate you,” Kara groaned but Lena could see the corners of her mouth turned up.

“No you don’t,” Lena replied leaning forward and kissing Kara deeply. Her hands released the counter and moved to Kara’s hips, squeezing them gently and pressing herself into Kara even more.

“That is revolting, give me the bleach it’s going straight in the eyes and then I’ll do an Eva Smith and swallow it all.”

“I’ll personally pour it down your throat if you like,” Lena said to Alex who had just interrupted them with Maggie following closely behind.

“Woah there Luthor, cop here,” Maggie butted in.

“Woah there Maggie, superhero here,” Kara shot back. Maggie rolled her eyes and flopped onto the sofa throwing her legs onto the coffee table. Alex walked to Kara and kissed her head as a hello and then patted Lena on the head. 

“The boys should be here soon, I think they mentioned they’re bring Mon-el,” Alex said. Lena rolled her eyes so hard it was almost audible. Lena wasn’t a fan of Mon-el, he rubbed her the wrong way. Maggie smiled at Lena understanding her dislike and fake gagged making Lena chuckle as she joined her in the kitchen to grab a drink.

Whilst Maggie and Lena made their own conversation in the kitchen, the Danvers sisters watched over their girlfriends with the same smile on both of their faces. “I’m happy Alex,” Kara said, interrupting the silence between them.

“Yeah?” Alex replied, her smile now directed towards her sister. Kara’s focus however didn’t move from Lena.

“Yeah. Really happy . . .” Kara trailed off. “I think-,” she paused.

“You think?” Alex prompted.

“I think I might be falling in love with her. I always felt different with Lena, you know I thought it was because I didn’t many friends that were girls but the way I felt with Lena was so different than what I feel with Lucy. I remember when it clicked because I was at one of her galas again and you know she always does her speeches?” Alex nodded. “Well she was talking and she was so passionate about it like she truly cared and at the end she smiled at me and I think that’s when I realised.”

“That’s so grossly cute Kara, I’m so happy for you,” Alex said pulling her sister into a hug attempting to blink the happy tears from her eyes.

“Look at you getting all emotional, Maggie has really changed you,” Kara smiled, nudging Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed her sister.

“WE’RE HERE,” Winn yelled as he jumped through the door with James following close behind and Mon-el.

“Good!” Kara said leaping up. “I’ve got the film choices!” Lena walked over to Alex and leaned in closely.

“How much do you wanna bet she’s got all the Die Hard films?”

“£10, I say it’ll be Star Wars.”

“Okay! I’ve got Die Hard, Die Hard 2: Die Harder, Die Hard with a Vengeance, Live Free or Die Hard and It’s a Good Day to Die Hard.”

“Kara,” James gasped. “Don’t tell me you enjoyed It’s a Good Day to Die Hard.” Kara huffed and stomped her foot.

“It’s a bad film but part of the franchise so it’s my duty to like it!”

“What’s the one with the airport?” Winn asked

“Die Hard 2: Die Harder,” Kara answered quickly.

“Can we watch With a Vengeance? Samuel L Jackson is great in it,” Alex asked. Kara quickly agreed and put the DVD on. Alex, Maggie, Winn and James all squeezed onto the couch with a blanket covering them. Kara sat on Lena’s lap in the arm chair to the side and snuggled into each other. Mon-el was left on the floor with a frown.

“Why the sad face?” Lena asked Mon-el.

“I just don’t like Die Hard,” he replied. 

“Oh great, another reason to hate him, and that’s the worse reason,” Kara muttered to Lena under her breath making Lena bark out a laugh. Winn is fragile so it made him jump resulting in a bowl of popcorn landing in James’ lap.

“I hope you’re planning on clearing that up,” James said to Winn who just nervously laughed and began delicately picking up the pieces of popcorn.

 

Everyone was asleep by the time the film finished, which is what always happened but Lena was still awake this time as Mon-el woke her when he left. “It’s late,” Kara whispered to Lena.

“They’re all cute when they’re sleeping.”

“Apart from Winn, he’s literally drooling on James’ shoulder.”

“You drool.”

“Only because you’re mouth wateringly attractive.” Lena laughed into Kara’s shoulder to muffle the sound. 

“You’re something special Kara Danvers, who would’ve thought I’d ever get something as beautiful as you eh?”. 

“Oh please, look at you, you could have the whole world if you wanted,” Kara blushed.

“I already have it,” Lena said quietly. “You and those four on that sofa and J’onn, you guys are everything I’ve ever wanted and I’m so happy to be a part of your family, even if I am a tag along.” Kara opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“You’re not a tag along, Lena,” Alex mumbled. “You are our family, and we’ll be damned if you or anyone else thinks otherwise.”

“I second that,” James also mumbled.

“I third that,” Maggie said

“I fourth it, but I’m real tired so I don’t know what I’m fourthing,” Winn said confused. Lena smiled at them all as their eyes closed again and chuckled. 

“Alex you still owe me a tenner,” Lena whispered loudly. Alex just grunted out a reply and tucked herself into Maggie even more.

Lena looked back to Kara who was still staring at her with something in her eyes that Lena couldn’t quiet pick out.

“I love you.” Lena’s mouth fell open and she blinked quickly in shock.

“You do?”

“Mhm, without a doubt. I love you Lena Luthor.”

“I love you too,” Lena smiled. Kara pressed her forehead against Lena’s also smiling and the two stayed pressed together for a few moments in silence.

“I love Die Hard more though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this makes me wanna vomit but i love it  
> if you ever want to suggest something to write come get me on tumblr @wellpuffmycream


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ill never stop with the fluff because i deserve happiness

Lena moved herself from Kara’s grip and walked slowly towards the balcony. It was still dark and the sky was clear. Constellations painted the sky and Lena wrapped a thin jacket around herself more for warmth as she stepped outside.

Nightmares have riddled her mind for years; she’s convinced they’ll never stop. She’s gotten use to them though except sometimes she needs to take a minute to remember where she is and who she is. She is a Luthor but she is good, and she is kind and she is honest. She repeats it like a mantra in between shaky breaths.

Lena jumped when two arms wrapped around her shoulders. “Shh it’s just me, it’s okay,” Kara said softly. Lena closed her eyes and rested the side of her head on Kara’s. “What are you doing out here? It’s freezing.”

“Like you can feel it.”

“Maybe not, but I can feel you and your arms are chilly.”

“I had a bad dream, I’m okay though I promise,” Lena said. They stayed silent for a while, just leaning into each other. Lena was a strong woman; she could get by on her own and she didn’t need anyone to hold her hand. But Kara, Kara made it easier. Lena didn’t need to hold Kara’s hand to get her through life but Lena chose to.

“You know what my favourite sight in the world is?” Kara asked after a while of standing in the cold.

“Me?” Kara laughed and nuzzled into Lena slightly more.

“Aside from you.”

“What is it?”

“The stars. They’re incredible. They’re thousands of light-years away, most of them aren’t even alive anymore and they still light up our sky, everyone’s skies,” Kara explained.

“Did they look like this on Krypton?”

“They looked closer but other than that it’s all very similar.”

“You know we’re all made from stardust,” Lena said.

“I guess that’s why I like looking at so much,” Kara said smirking to herself.

“Shut up,” Lena whined turning around and putting face into Kara’s chest.

“You said it first,” Kara chuckled.

“Yeah but I was joking,” Lena said, her voice muffled by Kara’s top. Kara hugged Lena tighter and pressed a kiss to her head.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asked again, quieter. Lena nodded into Kara.

“I just needed to ground myself, but I am okay, I’ll tell you if I’m not. Can we go back inside?” Kara led Lena back into the living and went to take her to her bedroom before Lena stopped her. Kara frowned in confusion and tilted her head.

“What is it?” she whispered. Lena looked almost shy, if you were anyone but Kara you wouldn’t notice, but Kara could tell.

“It’s silly but do you mind if we sleep in here with the rest, I just feel like, well I don’t know I-.” Kara interrupted her by pulling her to the arm chair and settling her on her lap. Kara understood why Lena wanted to sleep with the rest of the gang, she felt like she finally had a family with them but she also knew how difficult it was for Lena to articulate that. 

 

When Lena woke everyone else was already waiting for Kara to finish cooking at the dinner table. She stretched out her neck, getting rid of all the kinks she had acquired over night. “Sleeping Beauty is up!” Winn yelled from the table. Kara spun around and smiled at Lena. Lena struggled off of the chair and shuffled over to the kitchen, placing a kiss on Kara’s cheek when she got to her.

“How’d you get up without waking me?” Lena yawned.

“You were essentially knocked out,” Alex said before Kara. “I pushed Maggie on top of you and you just mumbled and pushed her off without opening an eyelid.”

“Not going to lie it was impressive,” Maggie said.

As Kara was placing down all the breakfast foods onto the table her phone began to ring. She quickly tore off her apron and ran to her phone in the living room. Lena frowned when she heard Kara agreeing to go into work, disappointed as she was hoping to spend the morning with Kara before going to LCorp. Kara disappeared into her room for a second and then came out in a shirt and jeans. “Guys, I need to go for a few hours are you all okay here?” Kara rushed out. Nods and mumbled replies passed through the group.

“Kara hold on,” Lena called getting up and walking to her. She bent down to Kara’s shoes that she had forgotten to lace and tied them up herself. “Can’t have you falling for anyone else now can I.” Lena smirked and placed and quick kiss of Kara’s lips before returning to her seat, letting the blushing superhero walk out.

“That was disgusting,” Alex groaned. James threw a piece a croissant at her.

“You aren’t any less of a sap Mrs lets-call-our-first-dog-Gertrude.” Winn and Lena laughed, Winn too hard and he began choking on his food so James rubbed her back to calm him down.

“That reminds me,” Maggie started. “If you name our dog that you’re playing if you think you can name our kids.”

“What! I’m great at choosing names.” Maggie didn’t look convinced. 

“You told Kara to name our first cat Captain Whiskers . . .” Lena said siding with Maggie.

“Then again, I suppose Winn naming his dog Dogtor Seuss is worse than those two,” Maggie laughed bumping Alex on the shoulder.

“Leave him alone!” Their bickering was interrupted by a harsh knock at the door that Lena stood to answer. She held in her sigh when Mon-el was stood behind the door.

“Yes?”

“Is Kara in?”

“No.”

“Oh. Well do you know where she is?”

“Work.”

“Oh okay, I’ll go check up on her there,” he exclaimed, turning away. Lena clenched her jaw as he walked away from her and calmly closed the door.

“You good Lena?” James called

“Peachy,” Lena smiled. “An asshole is in love with my girlfriend.”

“But said girlfriend is in love with you so you have nothing to worry about,” Alex said reassuring Lena.

“Yeah you're right, she's in love with me,” Lena sighed happily, smiling like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried three times today because of the stress of my exams :)  
> make me cry more on tumblr, @wellpuffmycream


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena misses dinner with kara so an ass shows up

Lena had been working more than usual over the past few weeks. Kara couldn’t blame her considering it was a big project she was working on but Kara was under the impression that once the project was over Lena would ease off her hours but that didn’t seem to be the case. Kara didn’t want to ask Lena about it because she didn’t want to seem selfish in asking Lena to spend more time with her but she was beginning to miss her as their time together was almost deteriorating. 

Kara was sat in her office at Catco when she got a message from Lena making her smile, even after all this time she still got butterflies in her stomach around Lena. 

_I’ll bring dinner home tonight at 6?? We can have a night in xx_

Kara’s smile grew wider as she read the text, excited to spend the night in with Lena. She wouldn’t see her for another 8 hours but the wait would be worth it. “What’s got you smiling?” Winn asked leaning on Kara’s desk and dropping some paperwork down.

“Lena,” Kara said shyly. Winn laughed.

“I should’ve guessed, how is Lena, I haven’t seen her like forever,” Winn said frowning.

“Yeah she’s been really busy,” Kara sighed. “I feel like I haven’t really seen her much either.

“Well hey!” Winn exclaimed noticing the change in Kara’s mood. “At least you can have her all to yourself tonight.”

“Yeah,” Kara smiled. “You’re right.”

 

Kara had set up the dinner table as a little date night with a candle in the middle of the table. She brought out some blankets from the bedroom and placed them on the sofa with Netflix ready for after dinner. She sat patiently as the clock showed the time as 6 o’clock, and continued to sit patiently as it moved from 6 to 7.  
Kara’s posture slumped when she realised Lena wasn’t coming. She bit her tongue willing to keep her tears at bay and moved towards the table before quickly blowing out the candle. She checked her phone to see if Lena had messaged her but there was nothing.

She heard a knock at the door just as she was about to get changed, she smiled and ran to the door, but rather than Lena on the other side it was Mon-el. “Oh hey . . .” Kara said dejectedly. Mon-el walked into Kara’s apartment and spotted the table set up.

“Expecting me?” he smiled. Kara frowned.

“What? No, this was just for me and-“

“Oh what are you watching?” Mon-el said plonking himself down on the sofa. Kara was about to ask him to leave when she thought about being alone all night and decided against it. She walked over and sat down next to him. 

“I haven’t decided yet, probably Die Hard.” Mon-el groaned.

“What is it about you and those films, they’re awful!” Kara slapped his shoulder.

“Hey! They’re classics,” she said defensively. They browsed through Netflix for a few minutes before deciding on watching a documentary on sharks, Kara was aware it was Lena’s favourite and she began to get sad.

About 20 minutes in Kara turned to Mon-el. “Hey uh don’t take this in the wrong way but what are you doing here?”

“Well,” he chuckled. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me but I guess we got sidetracked.”

“Mon-el,” Kara said half scoffing and half laughing. “You understand I have a girlfriend right?”

“Well then where is she?”

“She’s-,” Kara faltered. “She’s working.”

“Winn told me she was coming round tonight, and I found that hard to believe considering she’s been blowing you off for weeks and I was right.”

“Mon-el, I-,”

“I mean how much can she truly feel if she promises you something just to go back on it, 2 hours late home, who’s to say she’s even still at work,” Mon-el continued. Kara had heard enough and stood up demanding him to get out. “Just think about it Kara, her thing ended ages ago and she’s still always out late, what can she really be doing?”

“What’s going on?” Kara turned to see Lena walking through the door with her bag in her hand and eyes glaring holes into Mon-el. Mon-el smirked at Lena.

“Just keeping Kara busy whilst you were out.” Lena took a few long steps to Mon-el who seemed to suddenly look slightly shook.

“Get out,” she snarled at him, almost bearing her teeth. He stared at her for a moment before bowing his head and quickly leaving. As the door slammed there was an awkward silence. “Why was he here?” Lena asked quietly, not looking at Kara.

“He came round, I let him stay because it’s not like anyone else was here,” Kara said with a tight voice. Lena’s shoulders dropped and she walked to Kara slowly.

“I’m sorry.” Kara didn’t reply. “Are you angry at me?” Lena asked and Kara let out a harsh laugh.

“I kinda wish I was, anger is easier to deal with than hurt.” Lena raised a hand to hold Kara’s but she shrugged out of it walked into the kitchen and looked out the window with her back facing Lena. “I’m not mad because I understand that your job requires your hours. I’m hurt because we never see each other and the night you say we will you just don’t show up, no text nothing. Just me sat around waiting like a fool.”

“Kara,” Lena gasped. “Darling I’m so sorry, I never want you to feel that way.” Lena made her way to the kitchen and stood behind Kara, not quite touching her. “I didn’t realise I was making you feel this way.”

“It’s okay,” Kara sighed out dropping her shoulders. Lena shook her head.

“No, no it isn’t okay,” she said softly. She slowly reached out and began to gently wrap her arms around Kara’s waist, waiting to see if Kara would protest but instead she felt Kara pull her arms tightly around her mid section.

“You hurt me tonight,” Kara almost mumbled, she felt Lena tighten her grip slightly.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you,” Lena said into Kara’s neck as she buried her face into it.

“I know.”

“I’ve never had someone waiting for me when I come home from work, so when I took on longer hours, it was almost routine to just keep going, I didn’t even think about it.”

“We’ve been together for 5, almost 6 months and you didn’t think about me?”

“No darling no, that’s not, that isn’t what I meant. Kara I love you and I find it difficult to comprehend that you love me so when I thought to myself would Kara mind if I stayed longer, I didn’t think that you would,” Lena explained, her voice thick with emotion. “Kara I’m sorry, I’ll cut down my hours again, hell I’ll quit my job if you want me to.”

“No no,” Kara said quickly. “Don’t suggest that, not for me.”

“I’d do anything for you.”

“I’d never ask you to do something as drastic,” Kara said leaning her head back onto Lena’s shoulder. “Getting back to your normal hours will be more than enough.” Kara turned in Lena’s arms and placed her hands on either side of Lena’s jaw, running her thumb across Lena’s lip. Lena leaned into the touch.

“I really am sorry Kara.”

“I know you are,” Kara smiled slightly. “It’s okay.” Lena began to protest again. “Fine, so it isn’t okay but I forgive you.” Kara pulled Lena’s face to hers and lightly pressed her lips to Lena’s who’s eyes drifted shut as she pressed harder into Kara. Kara felt Lena smirk into the kiss and before she knew it she was being scooped up by Lena and carried to the couch. Lena dropped onto it with Kara still on her lap who moved to a more comfortable position which ended up with Kara straddling Lena. “Aren’t I supposed to be doing the lifting?”

“I don’t mind doing the heavy work from time to time,” Lena smirked as her hands travelled to the tops on Kara’s thighs.

“Can part of that heavy work be punching Mon-el next time you see him?” Kara asked before pressing her lips to the side of Lena’s jaw and working her way down to her neck. Lena just smiled and hummed in response. “Jealous Lena was kind of sexy though.”

“Yeah?” Lena smirked

“Then again I suppose you’re always sexy,” Kara said brushing her nose against Lena’s.

“Careful Miss Danvers, you might inflate my ego a little too much.” 

“We couldn’t have that now, could we Miss Luthor?”

“Definitely not,” Lena said before capturing Kara’s lips in another kiss, both of them smiling into it. Lena may have fucked up but Kara loved Lena too much to let it get the better of them and Lena loved Kara too much to make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen if yall want smut you gonna have to write it because my virgin ass hasn't got a clue on how to write it let alone even start writing. I mean I can hardly write about the two kissing let alone smooshing booties  
> come at me on tumblr @wellpuffmycream, I'd say teach me how to write smut but that might lead into dangerous territory

**Author's Note:**

> okay so lowkey wanna write another part to this but if yall dont like it then coolio just let me know :) hope its not awful  
> come talk to me on tumblr, wellpuffmycream. i dont bite


End file.
